Feliz Cumpleaños: Road Camelot
by TodosDanAscoMenosYo
Summary: Era su cumpleaños y su padre se había rendido ante sus caprichos. Road usaria su mansión para dar una fiesta a la que solo podian entrar sus queridos exorcistas. ¿Atrapado Allen? ¿Unos cuantos noes no afectaran la misión sin retorno,o si?
1. Acto I

_Feliz Cumpleaños…Road Camelot._

_Un cumpleaños era un cumpleaños, y por mas noe u humana que fuera debía celebrarlo de manera especia aprovechando que su padre le había prestado la mansión. Pero esa celebración seria especial, no abría ningún invitado mas que sus queridos exorcistas ¿Acaso ese no era su deber de noe? Bienvenidos a mi país, al país de Road Camelot._

Primero que nada gracias por entrar a leer y segundo algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar:

**1-. D . Gray-man no es mío, le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino**, y gracias a dios que no esta loc como el resto de los mangakas. (¡Santo dios, Hoshino! ¡No mueras nunca!)

**2-.** Lo se, lose. Habia un fanfic llamado _"Trapped In Maishon Camelot" _de la autora _Lía-sennenko_, ya le he pedido permiso para subirlo. No es mi culpa que ella se adelantara y subiera un fanfic de la misma temática del mío ¬¬ (Mas bien soy yo la lenta por no escribir las ideas cuando me vienen a la cabeza T.T)

**3-.** Errores ortográficos (Creo, el Word esta….Mmh, algo malo) y algo de falta de redacción (No es por excusarme, pero mi beta personal me abandono por su universidad y su gran carrera de ingeniería industrial ¬¬)

**4-.** Spoilers, ligeros, pero spoilers al fin y al cabo.

**5-.** Personajes OC (Original Characters), ligeros, casi sin mucha relevancia, solo para darle un poco mas de ese toque a la historia (El primer y segundo capitulo nada mas, tenia que hacerle grande la entrada a Allen y a los demás, aparte de hay salen algunas cosillas para que vean que los noes si son muy, MUY malitos D: **kukuku**)

…

_Siempre me habían dicho que ese lugar estaba maldito, con una oscuridad tan profunda que ni siquiera podías distinguir tus manos, pero… Eso no significa que nunca hubo luz._

**Primer Acto: La primera Alicia.**

_La primera Alicia estaba llena de valor_

_Con espada en mano se adentro en aquel país… _[1]

Road Camelot. Road Camelot. Road Camelot.

Lo decía hasta el cansancio sin aburrirse, después de todo ese era su nombre y por mas que lo repitiera y repitiera no se quejaba.

Si, aquel era su mundo. Lleno de dulces, velas y hermanos que no son realmente sus hermanos; ya casi ni recordaba aquellos días otoñales junto a sus padres humanos donde presenciaba los hermosos atardeceres frente al lago, aquel mismo lago donde dio muerte a una de sus mejores amigas al convertirse en Noe, aquel mismo lago donde conoció a aquel hombre de gran y presente sonrisa, y a aquel paraguas rosado parlanchín.

Debía admitirlo mientras jugaba con aquella sombrilla llamada Lero; era una chiquilla mimada y lo sabia, pero a estas alturas de la vida ya no importaba, no estaba para cambios y mucho menos estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Así era Road Camelot.

Volteo su cabeza y sus cabellos color púrpura siguieron su grácil movimiento, su padre había entrado a la sala con un gran paquete envuelto en papel. Seguramente un regalo, pensó la joven.

El hombre avanzo hasta ella, murmuro algunas palabras de alegría y le extendió el presente. Road le miro y luego rasgo completamente el papel para desenvolverlo.

-¡Gracias!

Exclamo con felicidad al observar con más detención aquel objeto brillante como el oro: Era una hermosa caja musical con unas flores talladas en la cubierta y un espejo tallado con su nombre al abrir la tapa. Paseo sus dedos por la base hasta encontrar el mecanismo que activara la melodía típica de una caja musical.

Road se deleito con el hermoso sonido, comparable casi con una orquesta de Ángeles.

-¿Te gusto mi linda Road?

-Es bonita –Sonrió perfiladamente al fijarse como las bailarinas que había colocado sobre el espejo se moví, padre.

El hombre poco menos que hiperventilava por tales palabras. La joven tomo aire y de un impulso salto del sofá en el que se encontraba para salir corriendo a la habitación de su madre y mostrarle aquella caja de música.

-No deberías mimarla tanto, Sheryl.

Tiky Mikk hizo su acto de presencia al entrar al salón y de paso recriminarle aquella falta a su "querido" hermano. El hombre se volteo y le miro, volvió a hiperventilar en cuanto se acerco al Noe.

-¡Pero si Road es tan linda! –Exclamo con los brazos hacia el cielo tratando de excusarse.

-Aun así…

Se quejo, dando un resoplido para avanzar hasta uno de los sillones de tapiz aterciopelado color rojo; sentándose justamente en aquel que daba a la ventana del exterior, observaba a los transeúntes pasar con apuro, mientras que otros perdían su tiempo. Se quedo pensando un momento, su hermano le miro con cierta preocupación.

-¿Tyki? –El aludido se volteo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, es solo que te veías intelectual mirando hacia la nada.

Se burlo, el otro se limito a seguir mirando hacia la ventana mientras trataba de disimular en algo su disgusto.

-Supongo que no le dejaras usar la mansión, ¿O si?

Le cuestiono. Sheryl pareció meditarlo en tanto colocaba una de sus manos bajo su mentón. Aquella idea le gustaba, aparte según lo que les había dicho Road sobre esos exorcistas no le preocupaba en absoluto y, además, si se daban las circunstancias, incluso podrían sacarle provecho a la situación.

-Es su cumpleaños después de todo –Sheryl le sonrió, aquello lo iba a disfrutar de alguna forma.

…_Incontables fueron las perdidas que causo_

_Dejando detrás solo un sendero carmesí…_

Corría.

Aquella exorcista corría junto al grupo de asustados buscadores, escapando de lo que seria una nube llena de akumas. Estaba cansada… ¿Y como no?, si había luchado con mas de cincuenta de ellos a lo menos, como mínimo.

-¡Al suelo!

Dio la orden, los buscadores de la orden le obedecieron al instante tirándose al piso mientras ella acababa con un ataque sorpresa realizado por los akumas de la zona.

Gracias a dios que su inocencia aun no estaba sobrecargada debido al cansancio corporal y mental de la batalla, o si no hace bastante más de una hora hubiera caído presa de algún disparo infectado y hubiera perecido sobre las piedras.

-¡Ayumi-_dono_!

Despertaba aturdida y con un molesto pitido en sus odios, la razón: la explosión de uno de los akumas la había tomado por sorpresa y la había lanzado hacia uno de los edificios contiguos haciendo que se estrellara con violencia, ahora estaba tirada en el piso y con un brazo molido por el golpe.

-¡Ayumi-_dono_!

Volvieron a reiterar los asustados buscadores, trataban que la exorcista de la rama asiática tomara conciencia rápidamente de la situación para que los protegiera de los disparos de las criaturas del conde del milenio.

-¡Aun lado!

Ayumi, la joven asiática de cabello azulado y ojos ambarinos se levanto de un salto activando la inocencia residente en su nuca, y al instante una pared de espejos hizo que los ataques cesaran por unos breves minutos, ocasión que aprovecharon para escapar.

Maldijo para si, ahora solo quedaba ella y otros tres buscadores de los seis que la acompañaban; solo la mitad había sobrevivido al corto pero intenso ataque, ya se imaginaba como seria al entrar a la mansión.

Un buscador le llamo con su mano, se estaba aproximando a la mansión Camelot. Allí era el lugar de su misión, donde se decía que todos podían entrar, pero nadie podía salir… vivo.

Una presión en su garganta y un nudo en el estomago se le hizo al quedar frente a la gran puerta para ingresar. Aunque ya era una exorcista experimentada se sentía como una novata en su primera misión, era algo difícil de comprender aun para su razonamiento, pero es fácil de entender para alguien que no quiere perder su vida aunque tenga el trabajo más temerario del mundo. Todos, hasta los más bárbaros de los bárbaros, temen perder su vida, perder aquel cuerpo que nos ata a este mundo; y tratándose de la familia Noe, una muerte era aun mucho más sádica y peor.

Giro las manecillas doradas y se adentro en aquel país, ahora dominado por aquella Noe, Road sonrío. Después de todo ese era uno de sus más grandes regalos de cumpleaños… Atrapar, torturar y enloquecer a esos inútiles exorcistas y buscadores que se atrevían a meterse con su adorada familia. La mas importante desde hacia ya bastante tiempo atrás.

…_Esa Alicia en el bosque se perdió_

_En castigo a sus pecados encerrada se quedo_

_Árboles cubrieron toda forma de escapar_

_Nadie sabe si vivió o murió, donde estará._

**Fin Acto primero.**

Aclaraciones:

[1] Tomada de la canción "Los Sacrificios Humanos De Alicia"

[2] Les hago una idea de la cajita de música con la melodía "Lacie" de Pandora Hearts (En el OST esta como "Melody")


	2. Acto II

¡Wou! Segundo Capitulo… ¡No puedo creerlo! DDDD:

¡Ejem! ¡No empiecen su lectura aun, jóvenes impacientes! Primero lo primero:

**El Disclaimer dice que Katsura Hoshino es la propietaria de D . Gray-man. ¿Entendido?**

*Pluralidad de voces en algunas partes del texto (Una pluralidad de voces significa que en el escrito abran acciones que se describan por el narrador y que luego al punto aparte el propio protagonista describa algo, no muy difícil de notar)

Creo que eso por ahora, mas las aclaraciones del capitulo anterior.

…

_[…] Los gatitos tienen la costumbre, muy inconveniente de ponerse siempre a ronronear les digas lo que les digas […] [1]_

**Acto II: Acto Para La Segunda Alicia**.

Una mancha de sangre en la pared era lo que quedaba grabado en su mente. A su padre recorriendo la pared con sus dedos y dejando ese camino carmesí mientras avanzaba con el rostro desecho y una horrible expresión hecha con sus labios y ojos salidos de sus cuencas, amarillentos, con las pupilas dilatadas por la escena. Estaba muerto, tirado en el piso, se había resbalado inconscientemente, mientras rogaba por la vida de su mujer y sus hijos; mientras la madre era destripada en medio de la habitación a vista y paciencia de sus sirvientes y frutos de su vientre.

La mayor, la con hermosa voz se armo de valor y se abalanzo contra Jack, el destripador. Pero no era el Jack el destripador que todos conocemos, no, el no. El era inocente en este caso, aunque no muchos lo creyeran… el era inocente

Si, aquellas horribles imágenes que ahora se distorsionaban con sus lamentosos gritos mientras sangre y sudor se arremolinaban junto con los cabellos de su frente de porcelana frágil y blanca.

Sacrificios que, en ocasiones, era necesario hacer. Pensaba mientras el metal caliente marcaba su pálida y tersa piel, mientras los gritos se entremezclaban con dolor y el placer de los expectantes…. Nadie nunca había dicho que lo "necesario" era siempre "agradable", siempre se dejaban llevar por el apetito racional, ¿Quién dijo que la tortura no le afectaba al torturador también?

Primeros les lavaban el cerebro para que los muy jodidos no les diera remordimiento luego, para que fueran simplemente unos peones, unos perros siguiendo las ordenes de su amo Bastardo. ¿Si los animales tenían derecho a matarse entre ellos, por que los humanos no?, ese era el pensamiento de ellos, aceptado moralmente entre su pares como si fuera pan de cada día… Alejarse de toda aquella clase de sentimentalismos era prioritario en estos casos, alejarse de todo pensamiento humano, por que si no te tomaban como un marica.

Eran comunes las historias de personas que tenían que dejar a su suerte a un herido para no sacrificar al resto, y eso era aceptado por todos con una resignación casi fría, como si quisieran decir: Era inevitable. El remordimiento de haber dejado a un compañero morir era algo que muchos sentían, aunque terminaban superándolo, claro el dolor no podía durar por siempre, como ella decía siempre: el apetito racional estaba por sobre todas las cosas. [2]

Otro grito se escapo de sus labios rosados mientras Road untaba nuevamente la herida que le había causado a un costado con un fierro caliente. La Noe volvió a agradecer nuevamente, este era el mejor cumpleaños de todos, tener a una exorcista encerrada en las torturas mentales de su mansión y tener a la única humana normal que había sobrevivido a uno de los ataques de sus fieles akumas, atada con cadenas a la pared y arrodillada en el piso gracias al cansancio y a las heridas, gritando cada vez que un nuevo objeto entraba y salía de su cuerpo. Era un intercambio equivalente: una herida, un grito; una cortada, sangre; una quemadura grave en su espalda, una cicatriz.

Ellos no sabían hacer su trabajo de torturadores, eso la chica de rojo cabello lo tenía claro. Las palizas y las torturas se sucedían sistemáticamente; no tomaban en cuenta lo más importante cuando se torturaba a alguien: No se tenía que poner en peligro la vida del torturado ni su salud mental. Debían saber perfectamente que un loco se les iría de las manos y eso era lo que no respetaban.

Carmine, la humana torturada por mero entretenimiento quizás, sabia perfectamente gracias a los libros y a la guerra que se había investigado con los prisioneros y rehenes de los conflictos armados los tan poco conocidos: "umbrales del dolor". Los nazis experimentaban con sus prisioneros para ver cuanto resistían ante unas quemadoras, golpes y electrochoques, para que así, cuado llegara el momento, pudieran sacar la información correcta en un momento corto, sin matar ni enloquecer a su victima. Después de todo un loco no les servia más que para llenarlo de agujeros.

Estaba conciente también que un hombre podía soportar mucho dolor. El asombroso mecanismo del cerebro ofrece rincones, regiones de vació absoluto en los cuales es posible ocultarse, y siempre queda la opción final de dejarse envolver por la locura. Para alcanzar estas posibilidades es preciso creer en "algo", y ver, palpar que el silencio mantenido hace que ese "algo" sea inalcanzable para los torturadores. [3]

-La señorita ya se despertó.

Sheryl Camelot se acerco a la muchacha que se encontraba encadenada a la pared mirándola con cierto desdén y asco. Tenia el rostro empapado en sangre y sudor combinado, su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia el suelo con una mueca de de cansancio, dolor e inconciencia. Era penoso verla, mientras apenas se podía sentir el rumor de su respiración quejumbrosa debido a las heridas cerca de sus pulmones que no la dejaban respirar correctamente.

Si la hubiera visto otra persona de seguro pensarían que estaba muerta.

-Aun no suelta nada.

Comento otra voz a su alrededor, era una mujer.

-¿Ya despertaste?

Sheryl se acerco a ella alzándole el rostro con los dedos y le interrogo con una sonrisa de falsa amabilidad. Carmín le miro sin verlo realmente, estaba inconsciente aun, lo agradecía o si no aun tendría que seguir soportando aquel intenso dolor.

-¡Responde!

El Noe agoto su paciencia y le grito sin contenerse, escupiéndole cerca del oído. El pequeño cuerpo se estremeció un tanto y un murmullo débil salio de los rosados labios de la joven.

-S-si…S-señor.

Aun estaba con vida, y eso aquel hombre lo notaba en la mirada casi muerta de la chica. Estaría débil, golpeada e incluso sangrante, pero aun así a aquella humana no se le iban las ganas de vivir.

-Que bien –Volvió a sonreír para ponerse de pie y sonreírle a su hija-. Así podremos seguir torturándote. Road sigue con el potro…

La humana estallo en una carcajada alzando su cabeza hacia el cielo, los noes le miraron asustados, no entendían lo que pasaba. Carmine seguía riendo con los ojos desorbitados, se estaba volviendo loca.

El estallido frenético se fue reduciendo a solo una especie de rumor, reía por lo bajo y con su sangrante cabeza gacha, sus manos se relajaron en las cadenas mientras empezaba a tararear con su voz una extraña melodía, aquel cántico salido de sus labios era hermoso. Wisely podría apostar a que jamás había oído una voz tan preciosa y cristalina como la de esa joven.

_La segunda Alicia tenía una hermosa voz _

_Lleno con su dulce canto el extraño país_

_El bello sonido a aquella Alicia enloqueció_

_Tanta música arruino a la pobre infeliz […] _[4]

-¿Qué…?

Sheryl se enarco con sorpresa, tenia que admitirlo, aquel engendro tenia una voz de ángel. Pero no podía rendirse y le dijo a Lulubell que sacara a su hija del lugar para empezar a proceder con una golpiza violenta, ¿Cómo se atrevía a cantar estando en aquel estado? Y mucho más aun si estaba siendo torturada, aquello hizo que su sangre hirviera.

-¡Padre! –Alego la pequeña, no quería irse, quería seguir con su juego de: "Sacadle gritos a la humana maldita".

-Mi pequeña Road –El Noe se volteo con una amable sonrisa hacia su hija-. Tienes otros invitados allá abajo en el vestíbulo, ¿Por qué no les invitas a jugar también?

Road Camelot sonrió para si mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios, una sensación de lujuria le recorrió en cuanto recordó a sus otros queridos invitados y toda la sangre que ellos derramarían en su fabuloso cumpleaños.

Bajo al primer piso montada en su querido paraguas, Lero. Miraba con fascinación como los buscadores perecían uno a uno mientras la desesperada exorcista de cabellos azules luchaba para salvarlos. Pero un placer mayor aumento su sonrisa, cuando sintió que la inocencia del dueño de sus fantasías se acercaba rápidamente junto a otros dos, sabia perfectamente que venían en ayuda de los que ella tenia aprisionados en este momento, pero poco le importo. Vería otra vez a su queridísimo Allen Walker. A aquel exorcista de cabello blanquecino al que le había robado un beso cuando entro al salón donde los esperaban en el arca, a aquel único joven que merecía su amor junto con el conde.

Pero por ahora se divertiría un poco con la cansada exorcista de cabellos azules y extraña inocencia. Tenia planeado para ella una serie de juegos divertidísimos empezando por la nube de akumas, luego seguiría unos cuantos agujeros con sus simpáticas velitas y finalmente, como plato de fondo una serie de trucos mentales para volverla loca y hacerla revelarse con sus compañeros. Dando como resultado la cena de hoy: "Exorcista a la Road, con salsa de tomate a gran escala", ¡Que delicia!

Ayumi corrió y se escondió tras una especie de regalo gigante. Aquella dimensión la comparaba con el abismo que tanto había escuchado en la rama asiática. Tenia que pensar una estrategia para poder salir de ese lugar e ir por refuerzos, estaba claramente consiente de que estaba en un apuro, su inocencia no lo iba a resistir por mucho tiempo, pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de arriesgar mas vidas en esta misión; los exorcistas no sobraban, eso estaba claro, ninguna vida sobraba en estos momentos.

Se levanto decidida arreglando su cabello en una coleta, si iba a morir, lo iba a hacer luchando, con el honor en alto, como la japonesa que era.

-Valla, valla. Así que aquí estabas…mujer exorcista.

A Ayumi le recorrió un escalofrió por la columna en cuanto se encontró de frente con la dueña de sus pesadillas: Road Camelot.

La Noe le sonreía con un dedo sobre sus labios y flotando sobre el paraguas rosa.

-Road –Murmuro la joven de mirada ambarina poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-¿Qué?, ¿Los _finders_ ya se rindieron?, ¿O están muertos?

La chica de cabello púrpura soltó una risotada burlesca, mientras la exorcista trataba de cortarla con su inocencia de espejos en forma de katana. El orgullo del samurai no permitía que la insultaran.

-Llegaran refuerzos niña –Le refuto con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Te creo –Le contesto Road con una sonrisa, Ayumi pestañeo confundida-. Mi querido Allen-_kun_ viene a visitarme.

Sonrió para si complacida, pasando sus dedos por sus labios rememorando aquel beso en su memoria. La exorcista deshizo su katana y se le quedo mirando.

-_¿El destructor del tiempo? ¿El décimo cuarto?_-Se pregunto poniendo las manos bajo su mentón.

-Así es, Ayumi.

La asiática se volteo encontrándose con Wisely, dio una salto hacia atrás alargando su distancia. Demonios, estaba en problemas, no podría enfrentarse a dos noes a la vez, y mucho menos en su estado. Además estaba en desventaja, de seguro ellos sabían como funcionaba su inocencia.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? –Pregunto de pronto la chica al notar el importare detalle.

-Ayumi. Ese es tu nombre, ¿No?

Respondió el Noe avanzando hacia ella. Por cada paso que Wisely daba, Ayumi retrocedía dos. Estaba atrapada en el bosque de aquel país inventado por Road, los árboles le rodeaban cubriendo toda forma de escapar…Estaba perdida, no sabia si iba a salir con vida de esta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Pregunto secamente al mirarlo fulminante.

-Lo leí en tu cabeza, con mi tercer ojo.

Se indico la cabeza con el dedo. Ok, ahora si que estaba perdida, un Noe que leía los pensamientos era lo único que le faltaba para hacer perfecto su día. Choco con algo, una pared limito aun mas sus movimientos; maldijo por lo bajo y profeso un audible "¿Por qué a mi?", Wisely se rió de buena gana, aquella exorcista era divertida.

-Cállate, imbecil –Le intervino la de cabello azul al materializar nuevamente una katana-. ¿Y que con tu ropa? ¿Cuándo la secaban la tomo el perro?

Se burlo, trataba de aliviar un poco la tensión presente en sus músculos, eso servia. Mientras más calmada una persona en un momento de tensión, mejor razona. Esta vez una risa salio de los labios de Road, el Noe del tercer ojo le miro ofuscado.

-¿Y de que te ríes tu con tu paraguas de "Merry Popins"? [5]

Esta vez fue Wisely el que rió. Road le miro disgustada.

-Es del conde –Contesto ofuscada, a ella le agradaba esa sombrilla parlante.

-Con razón, siempre pensé que era un marica.

Tenia que reconocerlo, esta vez se pasó de la raya, se había relajado demasiado. Wisely y Road le miraron molestos, para luego comenzara a atacarle; Road con sus velas y Wisely… Wisely, solo observaba, después de todo el no era un hombre de armas [*]

_[…]Esa Alicia quiso una rosa cortar_

_Mas su fiel amante al verla no se pudo controlar […]_

La puerta se abrió, pasos iban y venían desde el exterior. Hasta que finalmente un fuerte portazo dejo en silencio todo el jaleo. Carmine abrió lo ojos, estaba sola tal vez, a lo mejor estaban esperando a que despertara para seguirla torturando. Pero no, sintió unos pasos acercándose a ella y cerro los ojos con delicadeza procurando no moverse demasiado para que el cinturón de San Erasmo presente en su cuello no le arañara e hiriera la piel más de lo debido, sus pinchos puestos hacia el interior le producía un dolor lacerante y si no se cuidaba eso podía desembocar a una gangrena.

Sintió que unas manos le tomaban el pulso casi inexistente cerca de su cuello luego de que le quitaran aquel collar, alguien le limpiaba parte de las heridas sangrantes producidas por los pinchos, sentía como la piel le ardía gracias al alcohol desinfectante. No quería gritar, por que si lo hacia iba a probar que estaba conciente y aun mas si esa persona la estaba curando, la iba a meter en problemas si descubrían lo que estaba haciendo.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar quejarse en cuanto aquel individuo empapo mas con alcohol el paño y le hacia presión sobre una de las heridas de su cuello.

-Así que estas conciente, ¿Crees que soy un idiota que no se da cuenta?

Aquella era la voz de un hombre, no la reconocía, por mas que trataba de hacer la conexión con alguno de sus torturadores, no lograba calzar la voz.

-¿Sh-Sheryl…?

Pregunto la joven de orbes carmesí alzando un poco la cabeza, mientras sentía como las heridas de su cuello volvían a sangrar junto con las del resto de su cuerpo. No, aquel no era Sheryl, se le parecía.

-Soy Tiky, humana.

Le corrigió la voz con disgusto al levantarse del piso para dirigirse hacia la puerta. Carmine maldijo para si, otra sesión de tortura le esperaba ahora. Se equivocaba, no era eso. El Noe del placer se le acerco con un vaso de agua y se lo puso sobre los labios.

-Bebe antes de que los demás lleguen.

Carmine hizo un esfuerzo para mantener la cabeza en alto y mirarle dudosa.

-No esta envenenada si es lo que crees, y aunque lo estuviera te estaría haciendo un favor, ¿No crees?

Tenía razón, aquel amable Noe –Por raro que suene- tenia razón, así que solo se limito a beber el contenido lentamente, para aprovecharlo.

-G-gracias –Musito débilmente en cuanto termino con el liquido, dejando caer nuevamente su cabeza hacia el piso.

-¿Hay algo mas que pueda hacer por ti?, Carmine –La joven se rió débilmente-. Pero por favor no me pidas que te libere, es imposible –Le aclaro en tono burlón.

-Quiero cortar una rosa, tan roja como el granate –Soltó con una sonrisa al alzar su cabeza, Tiky no comprendió el mensaje, así que ella canto la misma estrofa:

_La segunda Alicia tenía una hermosa voz _

_Lleno con su dulce canto el extraño país_

_El bello sonido a aquella Alicia enloqueció_

_Tanta música arruino a la pobre infeliz_

_Esa Alicia quiso una rosa cortar_

_Mas su fiel amante al verla no se pudo controlar_

_Florecieron en su pecho rosas carmesí_

_Que tragedia amar y estar destinada a morir […]_

El Noe entreabrió los labios, entendía el significado; lo hizo mientras la penúltima estrofa se repetía.

_[…] Florecieron en su pecho rosas carmesí […]_

**Fin Segundo Acto**.

Rincón que la autora utilizara para hacer spam aclaraciones:

**[1]** Tomado del libro "A través del espejo y lo que Alicia encontró allí" de Lewis Caroll. Capitulo final.

**[2]** Alguna ideas y fragmentos (no marcadas por que son muchas) tomadas de un gran fic que me gusto mucho, llamado Pierrot de la autora Pat (Algo así, T.T perdón!)

**[3]** Fragmento recopilado textualmente de uno de mis libros favoritos: _"Nombre De Torero" _de Luis Sepúlveda. (Autor chileno, de tomo y lomo .!)

**[4]** Otra vez, _"Los Sacrificios Humanos De Alicia"_

**[5]** No me resistí, perdón, pero es que me recuerda tanto a Merry Popins, aquella nana súper mágica que volaba con su paraguas.

**[*] **Exclusivamente del manga. La noche cuando el conde y sus secuaces entran a la nueva base de la orden. Hay un momento en el que Kanda se roba a la muñequita de Road que Wisely tenia en el hombro, y Sheryl le alega: _"¡Mi Road! ¿¡Pero que haces Wisely!"_ y el contesta: _"Es que no soy hombre de armas"_


End file.
